


Arousal

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [29]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Calloused fingers whispered over her skin, leaving a tingling trail in their wake.





	Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'arousal'.

Calloused fingers whispered over her skin, leaving a tingling trail in their wake. She jokingly thought of him as a cartographer, mapping every inch of the terrain that was her body. He knew every valley, every peak. His attention to detail was exquisite.

She was thrumming with anticipation, her hips squirming, trying with all her might to lead his fingers where she wanted them the most, but he was infuriatingly proficient at teasing her. 

“Daniel, what are you waiting for?”

“Not waiting.” His finger skirted her nipple. “Savoring.”

“Savoring what?”

“You. Like this.”

Few knew this side of Margaret Elizabeth Carter, uninhibited and uncontrolled, but he knew. All too well, he knew.

“You savor a steak dinner,” she replied, arousal deepening her voice, “not a person.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Peg.” His tongue lapped at the pulse point in her neck. “I plan on devouring every inch of you.”

Her only response was a smile.


End file.
